


Steadfast

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ayakashi, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto knows he has nothing to fear from the beast that accompanies him no matter what he says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steadfast

He had always seen them and because of that he had always been alone. But it was not as bad as it used to be. Because now, Naruto had someone by his side.

He smiled as he felt the demon approaching. He kept his gaze on his book even as he felt the ground tremble. Since they had started to talk he felt at ease. No matter what he said… Kakashi would not hurt him.

“You’re so much trouble.” Kakashi huffed. Naruto looked up and watched as Kakashi’s fur ruffled. The marking on his face looked almost regal. Kakashi called himself a demon, but the things he could do. The things he said and sometimes the way he acted. Naruto could not be blamed for doubting him for just a bit. And who heard of a purifying demon anyway? Even if he talked about eating Naruto all the time.

It still felt as an empty threat. And even if it was not. He could take care of himself. Because had done that so far.

“Had a good time drinking?” Naruto asked as Kakashi stretched out on the plains. Three silver tails came to circle around him. Cradling him and Kakashi settled himself.

“You could say that.” Kakashi mused. “Child… why aren’t you afraid of me?” Kakashi opened his mouth wide showing his teeth and Naruto just glanced over him.

“You’re asking me to be afraid of you?” Naruto laughed as he turned his attention back to his book. “Because you are an ayakashi? If you really are one after all.”

“I am what I am. You’re an odd human. I can tear out your throat at any moment. I’m not a pet.”

Naruto remained silent as he watched Kakashi’s beast form. He thought of the small dog form Kakashi used sometimes. The human one he would use frequently. A tall man with silver hair and mixmatched eyes. A form that seemed almost instinctive unlike when he tried to imitate others. They had been together for a while now.

Naruto’s other situation had not changed much. He was still ignored. Shunned because of what he could see and what others could not understand. But he had Kakashi now. That was the difference. He had Kakashi and he had adventure now.

So fear Kakashi? He might not be telling him everything but it was hard to forget the worried black eyes that watched over him when he used too much of his powers. The hand that gently touched his forehead at night. The body that sometimes shared his bed. There was all that and more. So he simply could not fear Kakashi.

“What do I have to fear?” Naruto asked softly. “Do you want me to be scared of you?” He reached out to pat Kakashi’s nose softly. “It won’t happen. I’ve seen the differences between humans and those that usually can’t be seen. It doesn’t change anything.”

“You’re a strange human.” Kakashi said softly before he pressed his nose against Naruto’s palm. There was a small pause before he shifted forms the man hovering over Naruto a blank look in his eyes. Then he and the look was gone and Kakashi’s beast form was back again. Silver fur, white markings, three tails and of course the black eyes. He reminded Naruto of the Dog gods he had heard about in school. But Kakashi denied of being one of those and he certain was different to the gods they did encounter.

Kakashi was a mystery… but he was not afraid of him. For however long their lives were entwined he would stay by Kakashi’s side.


End file.
